


nothing's quite as sweet

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Sakura hasn't even managed to lock the door yet.





	nothing's quite as sweet

Sakura hasn’t even managed to lock the _door_ yet.

She muffles a cry behind one hand, her other fisted in blonde hair coming loose from its buns, tries not to grind down as a tongue slides into her, drags up her folds. She’s _burning_ , and her cunt aches, but Temari won't stop, has her pinned to the wall with both hands and Sakura's legs thrown over her shoulders. Less muscular than Sakura, maybe, but her battle fan weighs enough that her arms and shoulders are corded with muscle, and right now all of it is devoted to _this_.

Temari licks her clit, light flicks of her tongue that make Sakura whimper and squirm, and then pulls away with a hum. Unable to help herself, Sakura makes a sound of denial, tugging her back, but Temari just laughs, pressing a kiss to the pink curls of Sakura's thatch.

“I thought you were going to make some noise for me,” she says, and the curve of her smile is wicked, wet enough to make Sakura shudder.

“Were you trying to make me?” she rasps, and tries not to grin when smoky green eyes narrow. Temari presses her thighs apart, shoves between them, and her mouth goes straight to Sakura's cunt. She licks her, slides her tongue between her folds and presses against her swollen clit so hard that Sakura whimpers, grinding down. Temari's lips tease her, like a kiss, and she moans, the sounding vibrating up through Sakura and making her cry out. She thinks of muffling herself, because the door is _right there_ , but Temari slips her tongue into her, sucks and licks and Sakura wails, grinding down against her mouth and throwing her head back. Her thighs tighten around Temari's head, and her body clamps down on nothing, muscles fluttering, trying to feel for _anything_.

“Temari,” she gasps, “Temari, Temari, _ah_!”

Temari suckles on her clit, two fingers sliding up into her in a hard thrust, and Sakura sobs, feels the orgasm shake through her with almost painful pleasure as she rocks her hips against Temari's mouth.

When Temari comes up, licking Sakura's wetness off her lips, she’s smirking. “There we go,” she says, fingers still tracing lazy circles inside of Sakura as the aftershocks course through her. “But can you get _louder_?”

Sakura gasps, high and breathy and _desperate_ , and shoves Temari's head back between her thighs.


End file.
